New Life of The Toa
by Pikatwig
Summary: The world has changed in more ways than one... a new life begins for the Toa, only... they don't know who they once were. See their new life unfold... as a certain someone wants them dead... even in a new life.


Pikatwig: *walks in, carrying a box of the 2015 Onua figure* Heh… took me a day to finish this… and my brother not very long to fix the one mistake I made… *sighs and sits down, placing the box down for a moment* Eh. *sees KKD walk in through the other door.* Oh hey.

KKD: Hey. Good to see you. *brings up a Lego store bag* I see you came to the Bionicle studio.

Pikatwig: Oh that? My mom ordered it off of for me for my birthday. And… it sadly took me almost two months to finally sit down and build it. *sheepishly laughter, then sigh* Yea… ah well. Better late than never.

KKD: It's cool, man. Glad you were able to finish him. Oh, and also… *rummages in the Lego bag* I managed to get not one, not two… *pulls out four boxes for the 2015 Toa, specifically Tahu, Kopaka, Pohatu, and Lewa* but FOUR of the Toa, and I finished them on the day I got them. Yes, I'm that excited that Bionicle is rebooted. Initially, I was deterred by the system since it was the same one used by the franchise that replaced Bionicle in the first place, but it's actually cool and very innovative.

Pikatwig: And the only one missing, if we pool our collection together, is Gali, who I'm honestly considering going out to try and get. *looks at some papers for concepts* Anyway… there's a reason I called you here buddy.

KKD: *sits down in a chair* Oh? I suppose it explains our being in this particular studio. So, what's up?

Pikatwig: I had an idea… to do something with Bionicle in it. And… since I only really know info about the new storyline… and what little I know about the original may not be totally correct-

KKD: Like how you thought Kopaka was the only one to survive the final battle against Makuta when really, the guy who made the video wished the events of the Bionicle story 2009-2010 just wanted something that didn't connect to them.

Pikatwig: ...I needed an expert to help out. And since I have no idea where TB is, I don't think Silver wants to help me with anything, and I really don't think I have time to look all this up on my own… I called you here to help me out. Here's the concept I had… *hands KKD a paper with the basic outline of the story* tell me what you think.

KKD: Hmm… yes. This may be crazy, but it's the kind of crazy that's so much so it just might work. I'm in.

Pikatwig: Thanks man. *shakes his hand* I owe ya. Alright… so… we got to work out the concept, let's see what we can do.

-Several Hours Later…-

Pikatwig: And we have a story! Now, we just need to begin it.

KKD: Yea. That was tiring, but I think we can make it work. Let's see… where are the disclaimers for this?

Pikatwig: Did you check your Lego bag?

KKD: Huh? *reaches into the bag before feeling something off.* What the? *pulls out the black disclaimer screen* How'd that get here?

Pikatwig: *gives an 'I don't know' shrug*

KKD: *gives an 'oh well' shrug before flinging it onto the camera*

DISCLAIMERS: Neither KKD nor Pikatwig own Bionicle or anything else used; they belong to Lego, Greg Farshtey, and their respective owners. The only things KKD and Pikatwig own are the original concepts within.

Pikatwig: And here we go…

* * *

_We open up to see several biomechanical beings charging forward, all of them armed with various weapons, the figure they fought as a giant one of them. He roared in anger and attacked them, with the leader of the team charging at him, this figure having orange limbs, silver armor on his torso and shoulders, and a red body, hands, feet, eyes, and mask wielding two silver swords slashing at the being's torso._

"_**Who… are you?!"**_

"_I am Tahu! Toa of Fire! And I am here… on this land, to battle evil! It is my destiny to slay evil such as yourself… and allow for this land to regain it's lost peace!" the figure, Tahu, declared before his blades glowed orange, igniting on fire. He ran forward to finish the job when…_

* * *

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Someone looked over to see his alarm clock buzzing, the time reading 7:15am. This someone groaned before hitting the snooze button and putting his pillow back over his head.

"It can't be morning already… why does it have to be morning?" the person in bed groaned, his voice slightly muffled by the pillow before getting up, his red hair currently in a bed head state while his blue eyes looked like they were going to snap shut again. He looked around at his room, the white walls with fire details near the top by the roof going all over the walls. He looked over at the dresser with his alarm clock and a mini-calendar, and then down at his red racecar bed for a moment, "Another dream about those Toa… at least, that's what they said they were… why do I keep dreaming about them?"

He just yawned, when he heard a knock at his door. The boy just plopped back into bed to go back to sleep, before the knocking continued, "Ugh… it's open…"

With that, the door opened revealing a tall young man with black hair and eyes, currently wearing a purple t-shirt, a black leather jacket, blue pants, and sleek black shoes while holding a red t-shirt with orange accents, blue pants, red converse shoes, and red and blue goggles.

"Yo Julien, wake up! We have school in an hour," the person told the boy in the bed.

"Lucas… I just want to go back to sleep…" the boy in bed, Julien, told the young man, Lucas.

"Dad said we can all go to the beach today if we're all on time for school today," Lucas told Julien.

"I'll be down in ten minutes…" Julien informed, as Lucas put his clothes out for him and headed out.

"You got five!" Lucas shouted as he walked away.

"Ugh…" Julien groaned, as he got up and looked at his clothes, "...why do I have a brother like him? ...heh. Well… it's a new day… and it's time I get going, before something bad happens…"

* * *

(Insert Opening theme: Hero by All Insane Kids)

***As the song starts, we see a shot of the Hawaiian Islands, when suddenly, a ninth island emerged from the ocean, and as it came up, six symbols appeared, each representing the six elements in Bionicle before showing the main logo of the franchise***

**As you're on your way back home. Something catch your eyes untold **

***Focus then went to the center of the island, a city by the name of Okoto being at said part of the island, and in a part of the city, six people were walking along.***

**Fear of darkness lingers here, You tremble as you get the fear! **

***They all looked to see dark figures standing on some rooftops, and the six simply pulled out weapons that the six Toa welded.***

**Now you on the corner stone, Fearing you'd be left alone **

***The six people held the weapons, worried about what would happen as they ran forward to defend themselves from these people.***

**Who will lose who will prevail? Who will tell the final tale? **

***The six then stood by the ocean, all looking out. Julien walked up to the waves and looked at his reflection, and much to his surprise, he saw the Kanohi Hau, the mask worn by Tahu.***

***As the instrumental plays, the other five joined him, two of them female and three of them male. Rikki looked and saw the Kanohi Akaku, the mask of Kopaka. Jason looked and saw the Kanohi Kakama, the mask of Pohatu. Brady looked to see the Kanohi Miru, the mask of Lewa. Lucas looked to see the Kanohi Pakari, the mask of Onua. Finally, Emily looked to see the Kanohi Kaukau, the mask of Gali.***

**There it goes again **

***Blasts soon came by from a gun, distorting the images of the Kanohi the Toa used. The six looked up to see an agent of the enemy with a gun, who smirked at them. Through his targeting lense, he didn't see six young men and women, but rather the six Toa.***

**There it goes again **

***The six prepared for combat as they took out their weapons and ran forward, their shadows turning into the shadows of the Toa they saw the Kanohi of in their reflections.***

***As the instrumental plays, Tahu led the Toa into battle with Makuta, all of them prepared to fight for all the peace of Spherus Magna. Soon, Julien, Lucas, Jason, Brady, Rikki and Emily all woke up, seeing it was all just a dream.***

**Do you know what it take's to be a hero? **

***From a nearby corner, their father looked at them, happy they were all okay, yet internally hoping that no harm would come to his children as he looked at a reflection of himself, seeing a figure similar to the Toa in all golden armor***

**When you lost, a piece of love, a piece of you. **

***Their father looked to a picture of himself and his brother, a tear dripping down onto the part that showed his brother.***

**Do you have what it takes to beat the fear that's**

***The scene then shifted to a dark base, seeing a dark figure sitting on a throne, with various servants bowing before him. There was next to no light in this room, and what little light there was, showed the outline of a Kanohi… a dark Kanohi...***

**In your heart, to grow up strong, and undo wrong. **

***The six siblings posed, ready for action, holding the weapons of the Toa, as part of their faces then showed the Kanohi of the Toa.***

**To grow up strong, and undo wrong. **

***Julien then slashed at the camera, revealing the title of the story.***

**New Life of the Toa**

* * *

Julien walked downstairs, now dressed in the clothes that Lucas had brought him.

"It's about time…" Lucas stated.

"Dude… when you have two girls hogging the bathroom, it's kinda hard to get downstairs, ready for school in five minutes!" Julien responded.

"We heard that!" two female voices shouted at their brother.

"Don't look at me," Lucas responded to Julien, as two girls walked into the kitchen, one girl being white hair with blue eyes, wearing a white shirt with icy blue accents, an icy blue skirt, and white socks and shoes, the other having blue hair, yellow eyes, a blue tanktop, blue shorts, and blue bracelets, and was barefooted with blue toenails.

"Julien, you are so rude…" the girl in white growled.

"Someone told me I had five minutes…" Julien informed, motioning to Lucas.

"Not our fault you've been late to school three days in a row last week," the girl in blue rebuttled.

Julien gave a groan, as he looked to his two sisters for a moment, "What I wouldn't give to just have one more brother in place of just one of them… just one of them…"

The girl in white walked over in agitation, and then hit Julien in the back of the head, making him fall right into his breakfast.

"DA~D!" Julien shouted.

"Don't get me into your squabbles with your sister," their dad responded.

"Man!" Julien groaned, glaring at his two sisters for a moment.

Two other boys then walked in, one of them having brown hair and eyes while wearing a brown shirt with white highlights, brown sports shorts, and brown sneakers, and the other having green hair, yellow-green eyes, and wearing a green pilot's jacket with a white undershirt both having yellow and yellow-green accents, brown pants, green boots, and a pair of pilot's goggles.

"Jason, Rikki hit me in the back of my head and into my bowl of cereal," Julien complained.

"And…" the male in brown, Jason, started, not getting what his brother wanted him to do.

"I need you to knock some sense into her and tell her to not do that!" Julien added in.

"Well you need to stop poking fun at us for taking our time in the bathroom!" the girl in white, Rikki, responded.

"Ugh! When somebody gives me a ticking time to get ready in the morning, you two don't make that really easy!" Julien shouted back.

"Oh, will you shut up Julien?! You're just being an annoying pest right now!" Rikki growled.

"Says the girl who constantly gives the cold shoulder, unless you argue with me!" Julien responded.

"Would you two shut up?!" Lucas shouted, making them both stop talking, "That's better. Sheesh, you squawk louder than a couple of Gukko Birds over a berry."

Both of them were silent, sitting down, making the situation a bit awkward.

"Jason, Emily, Brady, can you all please sit down so we can eat?" Lucas asked of his other siblings, who all nodded and sat down.

The six had finished eating, with Brady, the boy in green, simply getting his bag for school ready.

"Hey guys… gotta hurry if we're gonna soar up to Sky High," Brady punned.

No response came from his siblings, some of them groaned in agitation.

"That was just a lame joke, Brady," Jason sighed, as the other siblings all got their bags.

"I'd like to see you do better," Brady responded, a goofy smile on his face.

Nobody said another word as they headed off, waving goodbye to their dad before walking to school.

* * *

Julien walked up in front of the gang, simply wanting to not have to deal with his siblings for a little while, as they all walked behind him.

'_Man… sometimes I wish we weren't siblings… were those guys with Tahu his siblings?'_ Julien thought to himself as they walked along for their high school.

"So guys… why did the Nui-Rama fly above the clouds?" Brady began, making most of them groan, "To get to the ramen on the other side!"

"Brady… sometimes we get tired of the… what-you-think-are-puns," Lucas told his youngest sibling.

"Yea Brady, as much as we love you, most of them don't even make any sense," Emily added.

"And why would a Nui-Rama want ramen?" Jason added.

"...it was wordplay. Rama sorta sounds like ramen," Brady explained.

Rikki just walked up ahead, keeping behind Julien, but in front of the rest of her siblings, wanting nothing more than to just listen to her music on her bPod while on the walk to school. However, Julien couldn't help but notice her do this, trying to signal for her to stop.

They came across a stoplight, which was green for them, but it turned red for the people on the sidewalk, not that Rikki noticed this, and she continued walking.

"RIKKI!" Julien shouted, jumping by her and shoving her to the other side of the sidewalk. However, for them both, time seemed to slow down to a crawl, and both of their eyes changed colors, Julien's becoming red and Rikki's becoming white.

* * *

"_Kopaka, look out!" Tahu shouted, running forward and jumping to shove a white figure similar to himself with gray limbs, silver armor, wielding a shield and a naginata-like sword designed to look like skis, his mask having a right eye like a telescope, with his eyes being blue. Tahu shoved this figure out of the way of a lightning blast, tanking the hit for his friend._

"_Tahu!" the white figure, Kopaka, shouted with worry._

* * *

Both Julien and Rikki blinked their eyes open, seeing that they were on the other side of the sidewalk, both of them safe and uninjured.

"...you okay Rikki?" Julien asked.

"I… I think so… but I saw something weird," she admitted, "But before we do anything else… how about getting off!?"

Julien looked to see that he was still lying on Rikki's back, the position being a bit awkward for them.

"Oops! Sorry!" Julien replied, jumping up to his feet before helping Rikki up, the two dusting themselves off.

Lucas and the others walked over to the two of them, but before anyone could ask anything, Julien started to walk off, with Rikki tailing behind him so they could get to school.

* * *

Later, during lunch, Julien met up with Rikki outside the cafeteria, the girl just listening to her music, at first not noticing her brother standing there.

"Uh… Rikki? Rikki…" Julien started, trying to get her attention.

"You wanna stay alive, better do what you just can… just beat it," Rikki sung to herself.

"Yo! Rikki!" Julien shouted, waving his hand in front of her face, getting her attention.

"Oh Julien," Rikki stated, taking her earbuds out, "...what do you want?"

"I wanted to talk to you about earlier. You know… when I saved you from being hit from a car… I saw… something…"

"Don't tell me… you saw some sort of red and white robotic thingies," Rikki stated sarcastically.

"...actually, yes," Julien stated.

"...Seriously? You saw it too?" Rikki blinked.

"Yea… and believe it or not, I had a dream about that red one, Tahu, every night for the past few days… hence why I've wanted to stay in bed… I wanted to try and see what those dreams mean…" Julien informed, simply sitting down.

Rikki blinked for a moment, eating the yogurt she had packed in her lunch.

"Well it's strange…" Rikki stated, eating her yogurt and smiling.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the school, there was a person standing and watching. This man had brown hair, black eyes, and was wearing a black shirt, a black leather jacket with a white skull designed to resemble a spider, black jeans and brown boots.

He looked to a photograph of sorts, and it had Julien, Rikki, Emily, Jason, Lucas and Brady on it, and he looked to see Julien and Rikki sitting and talking.

"Well, there's two of my targets. The Toa of Fire and the Toa of… Ice? Wait… when did the Toa of Ice become a girl?" the person muttered, looking at Rikki, "...Eh. Doesn't matter, as long as they're dead, the boss will pay me a big sum of money."

* * *

Rikki and Julien both just continued to eat, both of them not sure if they should keep talking or just be silent. The silence seemed to last for a bit until…

"So… about those… Toa, as you called them… do you think they're important for something?" Rikki asked.

"I think so… I'm not sure why, though. Also… I heard Tahu mention names of the others, but I never saw any of them clearly until today when I helped you," Julien answered, when Rikki heard something.

"Look out!" Rikki shouted, shoving her brother out of the way of a gun blast.

"What the heck?" Julien gawked, as the two looked up to where the assassin was, who took aim at them again, the assassin looking shocked, "Who's that supposed to be, some sort of lord of skulls or somethin'?"

"Julien… you may not want to make jokes at someone who is trying to kill you!" Rikki shouted.

"So… more or less what you keep telling me to not do to you and Emily every morning," Julien blinked, with Rikki slapping him in annoyance.

"Seriously! He just SHOT at us! Focus on trying to live!" Rikki shouted, as the assassin continued to fire at them, but actually missed every shot surprisingly.

"What a lousy shot," Julien noted before Rikki glared him to shut up. Suddenly, blasts hit some sort of a storage room, inside containing weapons both real and training, with both Julien and Rikki running over to try and hide.

"...why do you think that guy wants us dead?" Rikki asked.

No response.

"Julien…?" Rikki asked in worry, her voice getting a little squeaky.

However, Julien just looked over at some of the weapons, seeing a large variety of swords, but two broadswords seemed to catch his eye the most.

"...uh… Julien. I'm… honestly kinda scared… I don't wanna die…" Rikki whimpered, not noticing the fire in her brother's eyes.

"We won't. Trust me. Just be ready to run," Julien replied before taking the weapons he had his eye on.

"What're you doing?!" Rikki gawked, before Julien got ready to exit.

"Just run and get to the others… if I don't come back… tell them that I love them," Julien told her before rushing outside, using the two broadswords to actually reflect the bullets, much to Rikki's surprise, "Oh yea!"

"...that's not possible…" Rikki gawked, as Julien stopped every bullet that came his way.

Julien smiled, jumping up and actually summoning a sort of fire on the blades to send the bullets away. "Tch… that guy's good… to good…"

"Julien Nui!" someone shouted, making him flinch before looking back to see the vice principal, "What have you done to our property?!"

"Uh… th-this isn't what it looks like! I was just defending myself from someone trying to kill me!" Julien shouted, with the vice principal looking around, seeing nobody was there, making Julien look to see the assassin was gone, "Uh… I swear, someone was up there shooting at me and my sister!"

The vice principal then dragged Julien to his office, while Rikki looked over to see her brother, but was still to scared to move away from where she was hiding, worried she might get into trouble, too.

"...is it safe to come out?" she asked, despite the fact nobody was there anymore. Lucas and Emily walked out to see the damage done to the outer part of the cafeteria, both of them in shock.

"Man… what coulda caused this I wonder?" Emily admitted, as Lucas motioned for her to stay back until he could look at the terrain, trying to piece together what happened.

"Hmm… well, from what I can tell, there was a fight… and it looks like bullets were involved," Lucas stated.

"Someone brought a gun to school?" Emily responded.

"No… it looks like it came from a distance… and whatever it was, it damaged most of the school security cameras," Lucas pointed out, pointing at the damaged lense of the cameras.

"Is it safe now?" Rikki asked in fear, both of her siblings hearing her.

"Rikki? Where are you? Are you hurt?" Emily called out, looking for her older sister.

"Emily? I'm okay… but… I'm kinda nervous to leave… is it safe? There's no assassin anymore, right?" she asked.

"Assassin?" Lucas responded.

"Someone tried to shoot me and Julien. We dodged most of the shots somehow, but then we hid in the storage room, and Julien just grabbed a couple broadswords to deflect the remainder of the bullets," Rikki informed, slowly walking out.

"...How's that even possible? It's difficult to wield one broadsword, let alone two. And don't tell me he was able to hold one in each hand," Lucas responded.

"...he did," Rikki stated bluntly.

"...I… uh… don't believe it…" Lucas gawked.

"Just like that warrior…" Emily muttered very softly.

"But… he got blamed for all the damage caused here," Rikki added.

"C'est la vie," Emily shrugged.

"Not everyone gets an assassin trying to kill them everyday…" Rikki blinked, "So… I don't think 'that's life',"

"No, I mean the part for him getting blamed for the damage is very c'est la vie," Emily clarified.

"...Oh… well, true, he has a destructive temper, but this… I don't think he'd go around damaging property… willingly, anyway," Rikki stated, when she saw a bullet shell, and noticed a camera from across the street that still worked, "Ding."

"What? What is it?" Lucas asked.

"I have a way to prove that Julien didn't cause this damage," Rikki stated.

* * *

Meanwhile, Julien was in the principal's office, trying to defend himself, but he had no real evidence, nor any sort of way to prove his innocence.

"Why would I damage school property? Let alone just steal broadswords unless it was self defense?" Julien stated.

"Well, you have had a record of getting rather violent in school, and we had to call your father in multiple times, so… a criminal in the making, maybe," the vice principal stated.

"But I'm telling you the truth!" Julien shouted, when someone knocked on the door, and in walked Rikki.

"He's right, Vice Principal!" Rikki responded, wearing a detective's cap, "Take a look at this bullet shell. Nobody on Okoto even has guns, it's against the law here on Kini Nui; any weapons we use are all either melee weapons, or older projectile weapons like crossbows. And as for the broadswords, Julien just used them to defend himself from an assassin, and I have evidence of said assassin's attack."

"What do you mean by this Ms. Nui?" the Vice Principal asked, with Rikki taking out a security camera disk. The Vice Principal loaded it into her computer and sure enough, the assassin's attack on Rikki and Julien was on it, "My stars! You two were attacked,"

"And he was muttering that he's after the rest of us Nui kids…" Rikki added in, turning up the volume on the video.

-I can't believe it. Only two of those Nui children are here?! Well… it's better than nothing…- he stated, before what he muttered was not able to be heard, but to Rikki and Julien, they could hear him say the word 'Toa'.

"And by rewinding it…" Rikki stated, rewinding the footage, "You can hear him say someone he's working for."

-Heh… boss man Makuta said I'd get big money… better be ready.- the assassin stated.

The Vice Principal had no way to react to this, with the word 'Makuta' ringing in the minds of both Rikki and Julien.

"Okay… Julien, I apologize for jumping to conclusions… but… I do think it may be a good idea to send you Nui kids home early… just to not risk your safety," the Vice Principal told them, "I'll call your father, you just wait outside my office, okay?"

"Hai," Julien and Rikki nodded.

* * *

The two just sat and waited for their siblings to show up, but both exchanged a look of wonder.

"...Tahu? Does it mean something… and who's this… Makurata guy?" Julien stated in wonder.

"Makuta, you mean," Rikki corrected.

"Yea, that. Sorry, it wasn't all that clear to me," Julien admitted, turning to Rikki for a moment, "Do you think dad may know something?"

"...dunno. But… my question is… why does this guy want us dead?" Rikki pondered.

* * *

At that moment, the assassin from earlier arrived at a sort of hidden underground base of sorts, with a black flag with a M that looked like it was partially made of blood, torches lining up the room, and a desk with someone sitting on it.

"**I hope you bring good news to me, Skew,"** the person in the chair at the desk stated.

"I do not. I don't know how… but I could not kill the Toas of Fire and Ice," the assassin, Skew, responded.

"**So… the legendary Skew Ulrich Lord missed his target?"** his boss groaned, **"Nevermind. Listen. They'll board a bus to go home at 4:15, kill them then. Understand?!"**

"_Yes Boss_," Skew nodded, taking his leave.

"**...Soon… the Toa will be gone… and I will cover this new world in darkness," **the figure growled, as he looked to a picture of the six Nui kids.

* * *

A car pulled up by the front of the school, with their dad walking out. Their dad was a man who looked to be 28 years of age with gold hair that had black highlights, gold eyes, and wore a white jacket with a brown undershirt, a green t-shirt on top, a red/black vest, blue jeans, gold shoes, and a white sort of cape.

"You six okay?" he asked with concern.

"Yea, we're fine dad," Julien stated.

"...I'll admit, I'm kinda scared…" Rikki admitted nervously, "And I'm a big sister… I shouldn't be scared…"

"It's okay to be scared, Rikki. Everyone is afraid of something," Lucas told Rikki.

"...Otou-san… do you have any enemies who would likely be aiming at us to get to you?" Emily asked, though their father didn't answer just motioning for them to get inside the car.

"Clearly that's a sensitive topic for dad, Emily. Right now we should just do what he says," Lucas figured, as the six got in and they drove back for home.

* * *

Later, Skew returned to the rooftops near the school, setting up a rifle of his, seeing kids pour out of the school and on their way home. He noticed a girl with blue hair that matched up with Emily's picture and took aim at her.

"That's it… hold still," Skew muttered before he fired his gun, just barely missing the girl, as she turned and looked around, allowing Skew a good look at her face, seeing that it wasn't Emily. The girl ran for her bus, and Skew saw someone who looked sorta like Julien walk by. He took aim and actually managed to hit him, but it didn't kill the boy. People began to run in a panic, with Skew taking his leave after that, knowing he would have no way of finding the Nui kids like this.

* * *

"Kids… I need you to look at this," the Nui father informed, as he turned on the news later that night.

-Today, there was an attack at Bio Nui High School, no one is sure how, but student and staff eyewitnesses from the school say that one of the students was attacked by a sniper rifle. He wasn't killed, but was rushed to the hospital. Bio Nui High School has announced that they will be temporarily closing their doors, until safety can be assured.- an announcer announced.

"Wohoo! More beach and mall time!" Emily stated, with everyone glaring at her, "I'm just kidding! I'm not an idiot!"

"Clearly, something is happening. If what the school told me is true, whoever tried to shoot Julien and Rikki would most likely attack all six of you. So… until this issue is resolved, I'm going to be placing in some new rules," their dad stated, "Rule 1, unless you're with me, or accompanied by one other sibling, you are no longer allowed to leave the house. Rule # 2, since it's legal for students who are trained in legal weapons to use them, always carry around at least one weapon for your self-defense. Rule 3, if that assassin reappeared, just defend yourself, or run and hide. Don't attack him head on. And Rule 4… whatever you do, do not. I repeat. Do NOT go to anywhere you regularly hang out, if this assassin did his homework, he'll know where you go and what time you go, seeing as the time he attacked the school earlier today was when you'd normally get out."

Everyone gave a hesitant nod, knowing it would be difficult to do so, but they knew they had to do what their dad wanted of them.

"Alright… just go to your rooms for now… I just need some time to myself," their dad stated.

* * *

Lucas sat down in his room, which was painted black, having a very simple bed with purple sheets, some desks with books and a lamp on it, and a black skateboard hanging by the wall. In the same room, the carpets were brown with green highlights, and there were other beds, part on part of the wall, was a poster of a desert, a nightstand with a lamp and clock, and then in the bunk bed that Jason was lying in, was a green design with some sky details near the top. Jason's sheets were brown while Brady's were green and had some cloud designs on it.

"Brady… could you stop squirming? You're making me a little dizzy," Jason requested.

"Sounding like you're in a tornado, Jason?" Brady punned.

Jason and Lucas groaned, with Jason just pulling out a book he had and began to read it a bit.

"Guys… are you worried?" Lucas asked.

"A little bit," Jason admitted, "But hey… I can sense that you're trying to act like the big brother figure, just to make sure we all aren't scared,"

"...dumb twinstinct…" Lucas muttered.

"Hey, relax, brother. Don't worry… we all need to be brave and careful, okay?" Jason stated, going over to hug Lucas, "I'm nervous… but I know… we can bring our bravery out and fire it with our guts."

"...I'd expect a silly Super Sentai reference to come outta Brady," Lucas stated.

"What? You mean Kyoryuger and Abaranger judging by what Jase said?" Brady asked, knowing what they were talking about.

Lucas just gave an eye roll and tried to relax a little bit.

In the girls' room, Rikki walked over, the room being partially designed to look like a snowy region and part of it looking like the ocean, with some fish and dolphin designs. Over in the right corner with the snowy designs was a desk, that contained a laptop, a white nightstand, and a poster of a mountainside with a snowy top, and over in the other corner of the room was some swimsuits, a drawer, a few books on hypnosis, some sketchbooks, a surfboard, and a poster of the beach.

"Hey Rikki-nee-chan," Emily waved, as she was looking at her surfboard for a moment.

Rikki did not say a single word, sitting down at her desk over by a corner of the bedroom, before beginning to try and relax, when she noticed a little drawing on her desk, which had herself and Emily on it, showing Rikki in winter gear while wearing ice skates, and Emily in a blue bikini holding a surfboard behind her.

"...I made it for you. I thought you might like it since you seem so nervous and you seemed to need a 'cheer me up'." Emily smiled, as Rikki sat down, not sure how to feel.

"Emily… do you think I'm weak for being scared?" Rikki asked, trying to not cry.

"You? Weak? Don't be silly, you're the strongest and most courageous person I know. You stood up for me when I was being bullied when I was younger… you were able to scare off a pack of Muaka single handed, heck, you even were able to convince dad to let me stay barefoot all the time. You're strong, determined and courageous… the only flaw I can see in you is… you're anti-social… but it's not said it's a bad thing," Emily told her older sister.

"...I see… thanks… I needed that…" Rikki smiled, pulling Emily into a hug.

* * *

Later that night, it was very quiet in the Nui house, everyone was asleep, and not a sound could be heard, not even from a mouse… should there even be any living there.

Suddenly, there was someone moving around the upper floor where the kids and their dad all stayed, despite how quiet the person moved, everyone woke up, but faked being asleep, everyone worried it was the assassin come to kill them in their sleep. It was quiet when…

They heard a knocking sound on their father's door, making him blink for a moment.

"It's open…" he informed, and the person who was on the other side was Julien, carrying his pillow and the blanket from the top of his bed, "Julien. Something wrong?"

"Otou-san… I'm scared to sleep alone…" he informed, "It's just… I've been having these strange dreams lately, and with that assassin out to get us, I just don't feel safe sleeping on my own…"

His father gave a small chuckle, and simply motioned for his son to sit down by him so they could talk, Julien simply walking over and sitting in a chair next to his father.

"Julien… I can understand that you're nervous… I've lost people close to me…" he started, unknown to him, the other five Nui children were all listening in from the other side of the wall, "...and you six… are my family… the last I have. If anything were to happen to you, I… don't know what I'd do. ...and if you'd feel safer with me, you little Kohli Head, I'm perfectly fine with that."

Julien chuckled a bit in response before he sat down by the base of the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Not so much as an hour later, another knock came from the door of their father's room, but he was still asleep by now. Emily and Rikki just slowly walked in and sat down on the floor, both of them close by each-other.

"Do you think Dad will mind us sleeping in here tonight?" Emily asked Rikki.

"If he'd be able to handle Julien sleeping here, I don't see why he can't let us in," Rikki whispered.

"...heh, thanks for being here for me" Emily whispered.

"No prob… now go to sleep," Rikki told her sister.

* * *

After a little while, Lucas and Jason soon entered their dad's room as well, seeing their siblings sleeping at the base of their father's bed.

"...do you think it makes us cowards to sleep in here like children?" Jason whispered to Lucas.

"Doubt it. Rikki's here, and if that assassin does come looking for us tonight… eh, we'll be fine with our dad here. I promise," Lucas answered.

"Thanks man…" Jason smiled, as he and Lucas both fell asleep next, no one seeing Brady sneak in next and join them.

* * *

The next morning, the father awoke with a yawn before looking to see his six kids asleep. He smiled at this and then looked at a picture of the six of them not long after Brady was born, remembering the time when they were little, and smiling at the sight.

"To think… they grow up so fast… and how much has changed since the lost-past," their dad smiled, as he just smiled at them, "Heh… you've done a good job with them Matthew Nui."

He just smiled, looking down at his kids before looking at a picture of himself with a woman, this woman having pink hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a blue dress.

"Oh Nya-san… I miss you…" he stated, looking at the picture for a moment, and then at his kids, "...heh. May they still remember Unity… Duty… and Destiny…"

* * *

Pikatwig: Unity, Duty and Destiny. Aren't those the three pillars of the Bionicle universe?

KKD: Essentially, yes. Or at least the original. I got no idea what they're planning for 2015's story.

Pikatwig: And if you pay attention, you'll notice some references to the 2015 series, but it's more hidden, as this contains more stuff in connection with the original series.

KKD: Yea, again, that's more to do with how much is known about both series, but overall, I really liked getting the chance to work on this story, my first solo Bionicle story to prove my loyalty to the Bionicle fandom if my knowledge and working on Mataranger wasn't proof enough.

Pikatwig: ...what do you mean 'solo' story. Did you forget I was here or somethin'?

KKD: I meant solo as in written solo with Bionicle as the basis, not a crossover like Mataranger.

Pikatwig: Oh, okay. I get ya now. And this is the first Bionicle story on my account… and I'm proud of it. So… my favorite part was how the chapter ended, with the six of Nui Kids spending the night with their dad.

KKD: Yea, I gotta agree, that was some really touching stuff right there.

Pikatwig: Even if you get older, it's never childish to spend time with your family. Anyway… at the time we finished this… er the day before, I should say, I watched the Mask of Light movie. Just wanted to say that is all.

KKD: Not the best movie in general, I must admit, but it does work well as a standalone film that portrays an aspect of the Bionicle story. Call it a guilty pleasure for me if you say it's horrible, but it's part of my childhood… and I loved every second of it!

Pikatwig: I liked it.

KKD: Cool. So, is that it? OR… *notices something*… wait a second. *checks bag and pulls out another 2015 Onua figure and a 2015 Gali figure* Well… how about that?

Pikatwig: ...oi. *moves box to side* Just so we don't mix the boxes up.

KKD: Right. Sorry. *places the new figures with the others* Ah… still, I got all six Toa once more… *smiles*

Pikatwig: And that's a nice note to end off on. Just Live More.

KKD: Jaa ne!


End file.
